


Yes, sir

by Drabblesmostly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Engagement, Graduation, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Harry begins working for a wealthy businessman, and it goes better than he expectedI do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was confident in his job. It wasn't a dream career, but his reputation and experience brought him more and more expensive clients, so he wasn't one to complain. Most jobs, he'd find himself in for a long while. Until a better offer came, that is. 

So that's how he found himself walking up to a notorious business. It would pay nearly trifold what he had been getting as his last, and best, paying service. So, he was nervous. He couldn't fuck this up. It didn't help his anxiety to lessen of the history of keepers here. Whether it were a secretary, cleaner, or assistant. No one kept the job for over a month. Apparently, the boss and owner of the business was a cruel man, with little patience and high expectations. 

Yes, today was to be his first day, somewhat. The man in question was to go over everything Harry was to do each day, along with show him around. Harry gulped softly and gave himself an assuring nod before walking into the office. He was punctual, walking outside the office just half a minute early for their meeting. The secretary gave him a knowing smile, almost of pity. But he returned it.

"Mr. Malfoy, your 4:00 is here." She says after holding in a button. 

There was no response, but an audible click coming from the door being unlocked. Harry gave her a last glance before stepping through the door. He closes it behind him, looking around the office. Holy hell, he thought, just this room was massive.

"Mr. Potter," he drawled absently, "please, take a seat."

Harry quickly did, fiddling with his hands idly as he looks up.

"So, everything in your portfolio I found is very uniform," he begins, glancing up at Harry. "Although I noticed a few small details that I can't shake." The man closed the folder he was holding, sitting it down infront of him. His eyes finally give Harry more than a passing glance, boring into him. He almost seemed, amused. His hands clasp together. 

Harry waits for him to continue, growing uneasy under his stare. He just nods after a moment, urging the conversation. 

"For one, Harry," he smirks just the faintest bit. "It says you dont dress formally at work. Though here you are, so nicely cleaned up." He chided the other, not hiding his obvious once over. 

And Harry didn't miss it. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, no sounds coming out, although he knew what he wanted to say. He paused for a moment, not wanting to fumble over his words.   
"Yes, well, it's hardly easy to bend ov-down, uhm, down to, to pick things up-" he clenched his jaw and started over. "When you're wearing dress pants," he finished in a single breath.

The male across from him fully smirks now. He had brilliant pale skin and hair, Harry would almost guess he was albino if his eyes weren't a piercing gray. His teeth, just as white as his skin, flash in his mischief. "Yes, very well, that is fair, Mr. Potter. But I'll assign you a uniform in due time." He paused a moment, as if daring Harey to challenge him. "Secondly, this is not a problem, it just pulls my curiosity..it says here," he flips open the folder, though doesn't even look down at it, rather leaning forward toward Harry. "You turned down some very, very wealthy business men. May I ask, why?"

Harry's eyes transfix on his new bosses lips as he leans closer. He quickly moved his gaze down to the folder. "Oh, uhm, yes I know what you're referring to." He chewed his lip for a moment. "I just, don't believe in what they do."

The blonde only seemed to crack a small chuckle at this. "Do tell me, Mr. Potter, what is wrong with a restaurant selling food?"

Harry blushed dark, trying to find the professional wording. "Their proceeds and profit, is what I was referring to, respectively, Mr. Malfoy."

He raises a thin, light eyebrow at this. "Oh? Do elaborate."

"They, er, the company donates a substantial amount to anti-LGBT programs. I just, uhm," did he really have to out himself to his boss, when his own friends didn't know?

"You what, Mr. Potter?" He muses, as though it were not obvious. 

"I just believe people should be able to do whatever they want with whomever, sir." He answered quickly.

Suddenly, the man stood, but it was rather graceful regardless. "That will be all Mr. Potter."

Harry sat stunned for a few moments, his cheeks inflaming. He just had an outburst during his final interview! Oh, mercy. Mr. Malfoy turned behind him, rustling some papers. Harry stood, giving a slight nod and headed toward the door. 

"Mr. Potter, where are you going?" He turns around, a few papers in hand. Harry's step faltered and he moves to face his boss. 

"I, I thought you meant I wasn't hired," he glanced away, not wanting to see the inevitable smirk. "Since I had an outburst. I apologize, Mr. Malfoy, that was horribly inappropriate and unprofessional of me."

"No, no, I just meant I'm satisfied, and ready to give you the tour." He chuckles. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you," he mumbled, though Harey could hear. "This way, my little cleaning maid."

Harry flushed at the name, though he had gotten worse. He strides quickly to follow, having a walk faster than normal, as the other man had ridiculously long legs. 

The taller man in question led Harry through a few rooms. Harry was baffled to see the man had a whole bathroom connected to his office, as well as a small kitchen/lounge area.

"You see Mr. Potter I have many cleaning men and women within the building but I'm awfully picky with who cleans my own space." He turns to Harry suddenly. "Let me see your hand."

Harry held up his hand without thinking, Draco grabbed it and looked it over with his own manicured ones. Harry's were calloused and cut short, though clean. After inspecting thoroughly, he gives a nod and releases Harry's hand. 

"Do not manhandle my clothes shall I shower whilst you're here." Is all he said. Harry blinked a little before nodding, the thought causing him to shiver a bit. 

"Anyhow, I expect fresh tea made twice a day, you may have some or make coffee if you'd like. The fridge is open for you to store anything you'd like. Though I would like to have lunch with you on your first day."

Harry nodded along before pausing.   
"To see how you're doing, of course." The other added nonchalantly. Harry nodded quickly, pushing any unprofessional thoughts aside. 

"That's all. Now," he handed him the papers he was holding. "Here is your schedule. Your uniform will be ready on your first day back. I look forward to it," he smirked. Harry wondered what he had meant by that, his gut wrenching slightly at the smirk.

Draco, he realised, seeing the name tag as he passed his desk, led him to the door. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he opened the door. 

Harry walked out, looking over the schedule as he walks through the building toward the exit. He gave a small grin the the secretary as he did. His mouth opened slightly to realise his first day was tomorrow.


	2. Readily promoted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first, very eventful yet slow day of work under his new boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There IS sexual content and undertones in this chapter.

Harry smoothed down his hair with water, styling it perfectly. He grins slightly, lathering up his face before beginning to shave carefully. He managed to clean shave completely without knicking himself, to his own approval. By the time he wiped his face, his hair was sticking up again. 

He ignores it. It was a daily occurrence, but everytime he prays that today is the day it stays down. Harry didnt try too hard on his outfit, since he would be changing. Simple black skinny ankle jeans, and a slightly tight grey long sleeve he had pushed up to the elbow. He paused as he realised he was focusing too hard on his appearance. For good reason! He tried to argue, it was a good job!

He took the bus and walked briefly a few blocks to the building. He enters the 5th floor as he had yesterday, giving the same secretary a nervous grin. She hums and pushes the button to speak. "Mr. Malfoy, Potter is here."

And again, on cue same as yesterday, the door clicked. Harry walked over and inside, though a bit more confidently today than the day before. He closes the door with his back, pausing in his step forward. 

Mr. Malfoy, in question, looked up with a small smirk. "Harry," he cooed, "your uniform, which I expect worn daily after you arrive, is in the bathroom. After you're changed, come back in here so I can see." He spoke professionally, his hands paused in their writing. After Harry nodded slightly, he looked back down and continued his paperwork. 

Harry walks through the door as he remembers it to be the bathroom, sighing softly in relief as he recalled correctly. He closes the door behind him, idly locking it. He looks around before seeing a thin pile of clothes on the counter. He holds them up, his face flushing. He sets them down, about to storm out and rage at the man. He puts his hands on the counter, hanging his head as he reigns back his temper. "This job is important," he mumbled repeatedly to himself a few times, finally forcing the clothes on begrudgingly. He decides, if he acts unbothered, perhaps the man wouldn't pull any more jokes.

He steps out of the room after gaining his thoughts. Draco looks up as the door clicks softly, smirking and sitting back in his chair as he watched Harry step out. Harry flushed deeply in anger and embarrassment, but feigned a neutral expression as he stood by the door. He watched as Draco's eyes analyze him. Oh. Maybe this wasn't a joke. But, then what-

"Come closer, Mr. Potter," he mumbled. Harry found himself quickly surfing forward to stand infront of the desk. The 'uniform' was black spandex shorts, barely ending an inch below his arse, and a tight black short sleeve. The sleeves were so short, Haeey swore it was a women's. He kept on his white socks and black sneakers. God, he really needed this job. He wrung his hands together infront of him. Mr. Malfoy leaned forward, humming before his eyes flicked up toward Harry's. "Do uh," he gesticulated, "a little spin."

Harry's mouth opened in disbelief. Oh, so they're playing the who can pretend it's not a joke first game. Malfoy was seeing how far he'd go, then. Harry slowly spun, jolting slightly as his voice rang out, "stop." And he did, before realizing his arse was facing directly toward the other. He looked over the shoulder at his new boss, who was simply smirking as he gazes. "That will be all, Mr. Potter. Get on with your duties."

And he did, rather quickly. His first objective was to get as far away as possible. So he starts in the lounge. He puts on the teapot, finding the small utility closet Draco had shown him, and began to clean. Holy shit, he panted as he scrubbed off some muck, he's not picky, he's just had some shit workers. The tea pot begins to steam out of its stem with a whistle. Harry jolted up to get it from where he was kneeling, wincing as he hits his head on the small table. He threw away the trash he'd picked up, quickly moving the pot off of it's heater. 

The latino was quick to make a cup, before realizing he wasn't exactly sure how Draco liked his tea. Sugar? Lemon? Anything? He's horrified for a moment, before opting to simply ask. He pokes only his head out, clearing his throat. "Uhm, how would you like your tea, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up with a glare that could kill. "Just make it well and bring it in," he said quickly, before focusing back on his work infront of him. Harry ducked back into the room hurriedly. Fuck, he fumbled over to the counter, if this is how he acted when they weren't on his time, it was no wonder how so many gits got fired. He worked quickly to make the tea, mind worried about the consequences from interrupting, that he absently had made his tea how he liked it. 

Harry bit his lip. What if he didn't like it? How was he supposed to know. Bloody bloke didn't even say whether he liked it sweet or herbal or. Ugh. He calmed himself once more, forcing another neutral expression as he carefully put the teacup on a small plate, along with a spoon. He put a few sugar cubes to the side just in case. He opened the door with his back as he walks backwards to get through without taking a hand off the tea. He moved quickly to Mr. Malfoy his tea, but very cautiously. A righteous way it'd be to get fired through spilling coffee on ones boss. 

Draco did not look up as he grabs the tea from the plate, sipping slowly. He held it back out and Harry carefully helped guide his hand to the plate. The blonde finishes writing a sentence before snapping his head toward Harry. The man held his breath. "Thank you, Harry. Good call. That will be all personally until lunch. Continue."

Harry couldnt help but grin at his approval, nodding quickly. His boss seemed to have noticed the outburst of emotion, smirking. Harry walked back into the lounge. He swept the floors and wiped the counters and washed the dishes and then mopped the floor and then Draco walked in. Harry groaned in frustration to himself as he scratches at a stain on the floor, whilst on his hands and knees. 

"As much as I adore the view," a voice drawled from behind, making Harry jolt and sit up. "We have lunch."

Harey blinked slowly. Was it already lunch time? He looked up to a clock. Well, yes it was. Damn. Maybe he got carried away with the sweeping, or the wiping or..everything. It was just so dirty! He slowly stand, quickly turning to face Draco. "The-the, stain, it's a stain," he fumbled to explain what he was doing.

Draco gazed down, nodding slightly. "Yes, well." He simply shrugged. "I'll get the lunch, why don't you get a drink?" He said promptly, turning out of the room.

Harry nodded and made himself some coffee he had put on hours ago, aswell as get Draco a new cup of tea. He sat both the cups down as Draco entered the room once more. It was take out, but rather expensive high end take out. In fact, the restaurant didn't even have take out, so Harry assumed his bose used a middle man to have it delivered.

The Malfoy scoops out food for them both on plates Harry quickly set out. Harry looks over the food, opting to grab all three common utensils for them both, and napkins. He sets Dracos fast and carefully, before a pale hand grips his wrist.  
"Mr. Potter," he began, releasing his hold. "You do not get paid for having lunch, stop acting like it."

Harry falters for a moment, his mouth actually opening in disbelief, before he closed it quickly. He nodded, sitting down in his chair quickly. Draco smirks softly at this, analyzing as the boy goes red all over. "So, how are you liking your first day?" Draco says after Harry settles. He cuts and puts a bite of food into his mouth. 

"Oh, I, I think it's been good," Harry nodded. "Though I'm a bit worried." He admitted, beginning to eat aswell.

"Oh? Of what? I assume you know of the short span of time employees spend here, but it seems you have done more in half a day than any of my previous workers have." He smiled softly, looking around. 

"Yes well it's that. The pay is really good, and I enjoy the work well enough, I just don't believe I would have to come in more than once a week. There's not exactly a lot of mess you can make until I come tomorrow. Besides tea and dishes, I'm afraid my assistance might not be needed." He inhaled after reciting his thoughts, looking away. Damn, I talk too much, he though. He put more food in his mouth before he could keep babbling. 

Draco had risen his eyebrows considerably high. "Well I. You have a very good point, Mr. Potter." He paused for a moment to sip on his tea. "Then I suppose tomorrow I'll have to make you a personal assistant instead. Who happens to make me tea and do dishes," he winked and took a bite.

Harry looked at him for a while. Surely he was joking. Harry had expected, at best, his schedule was reduced. But this was, well. He wasn't sure. He got the same hours, which was good for his bank account, but what exactly would he do for the blonde. He just nodded idly, both eating in silence after. Harry finishes a good ten minutes before due time.   
"Oh, how rude," he flushed, "thank you very much for the lunch, Mr. Malfoy," he slipped his hand back before realizing his wallet was in his jeans. "I'll be back in a moment." He stood, not getting past Drsco before he put a firm hand on Harry's arm. Not squeezing or wrapping around, but blocking him from moving past. 

He looked up at the standing man. "For what?"  
"Oh, my wallet, it's in my jeans, I apologize," he took a step forward, stopping and stepping back when the Malfoy grabbed his tricep softly.  
"That won't be necessary." He said slowly, guiding Harry to his seat. The darker boy couldnt help but smile a bit at this. Maybe his boss wasn't that bad?

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, who was your favourite employer so far?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, sipping his tea as he leans forward to listen. 

Harry doesn't think a minute, just smiling a bit more and flushing. "Well, actually, I'd say it'd have to have been one if my personal jobs. It was for an older lady, she couldn't move enough, so I helped her daily. She was very sweet."

Draco actually smiles, not smirks. He seems to chalk up that it wasn't a good idea to ask what caused him to work elsewhere. Especially seeming that he has read through Harry's work history, and already knew. 

Harey scratched the back of his neck. "So, have you had a favourite employee?"

Draco's brow both raise as he sits back in his chair. He seemed to think, though he already knew the answer. "Yes. For a while. But that ended badly."

"May I ask how?" Harry tilted his head. The Malfoy was looking at the table, almost upset. 

"No, you may not. Lunch is over, I had a nice time, Mr. Potter, thank you. You can be my new favourite employee if you keep up the work." He winked, standing swiftly and going back to his office area. 

Damn, okay, he thought. Harry threw out whatever spoilt and then stocked the rest in the fridge. He made quick work to do the dishes, put them up, and clean up the already clean table. It was half day and he still had to do the bathroom. He put on a kettle of water before headed to the bathroom to clean. Draco flicked his focused eyes up as the latino passed through, before looking down at his laptop now. 

Harry got to work idly in the bathroom. Clean the toilet, the sink, the counters, the shower wall and floor and scrub out any build up from all the faucets and water stains and. He quickly rushed to the other room upon hearing the tea pots scream, ripped away from the zone he was in. He made the tea, opting for something less sweet than last time, since they'd had dinner already. He made black tea, with little added. 

Again he walks out backwards with the tea cup, tiny plate, spoon, and extra sugars. He could get used to this. But, what does he do if Draco does make him his personal assistant? He only seems to file and hold meetings. Harry watched in amusement as Draco takes a long sip, and then blindly puts it back on the plate like the time before. As Harry begins back to the bathroom, he pauses mid step. "Thank you, Potter. Even better, I like my tea as I like my men," he hummed, eyes flicking from his screen to bore into Harry's own gaze. "Dark."

He blushed darkly. Oh my God. Can he go now? He didn't wait for approval to leave, just quickly nodding and going through the door. He thought about the little joke as he continues working. He folded his own clothes neatly and looked around the bathroom. Shit, he grumbled, he's finished with about an hour to spare. Harry slides down to sit against the sink cabinets, letting his head fall back. He's always very thorough, but he worked quickly today, scared he wouldn't finish in time and then get fired. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. After what he thought was 5 minutes, though was only about 1, he got back up. No slacking on the job. 

Harry went back to the lounge, carefully discarding the extra bit of water in the kettle. He dried it and set it back in its rest, looking around. Well, it's worth a shot. He walked out of the lounge, chewing on his lip. He didn't want to get another glare in one day. So he stood there, waiting until Draco decided he was ready to give Harry his attention. It was a few minutes until he clicked his mouth defiantly and looked up. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry jolted slightly. Uh, uhhhh, fuck what was he asking. "Oh, uhm." He flushed, "I wanted to ask if you'd like me to clean in here aswell, sir. Sweeping and dusting, mostly."

Draco smirked a bit at the nervousness in his voice. "Only if you can find a stain like you had in the lounge." He chuckled, watching the boy turn scarlet. "Joking, Mr. Potter. Let's see." He thinks for a moment. "I suppose that will be okay. Go on."

Harry nodded and quickly found the broom, being careful to sweep around Draco. He furrows his eyebrows in frustration, he sweeped everything twice but there was maybe two specs of dirt. He huffed to himself quietly and disposed of the barely there pile, before mopping. Again, once he finished mopping everything, he looked at the bottom of the mop, which was basically still clean. He puts the mop back in its closet before groaning angrily. Was he just giving Harry busy work? At this point, he'll take it, but Jesus! Harry simply pretended to clean off every knick knack and surface in the large room. Well, he actually wiped them, but it was no use, as they were clean. 

"Mr. Potter are you enjoying yourself?" Harry hears, voice filled with amusement. He places down the rag he's holding and turns to his boss. "Well, I have nothing left to do. I don't think to just sit and wait while I'm still on the clock. Respectively, sir."

Draco hums, giving a slight nod. "Well, why dont you shower and then change, and by then you'll be ready to go home, hm?"

Harry blinked at the proposition. "I, you want me to shower on your time?"

"Yes, well, that or I'm paying you to stand here and look pretty. I'm fine with either, though if you must, come a bit closer so it's easier to admire." The Malfoy smirked, raising his eyebrow. 

Harry just gulped and nodded, quickly headed to the bathroom. Fine, he huffed, he's not going to argue. This shower looked heavenly. He clicked the door locked and spent a minute to figure out how to turn on and adjust the degree of the water. Eventually he got it, setting it borderline boiling as he liked. Harry stepped in, sighing softly. It did wonders to relieve his tension from working, steam already rising. 

The black haired man didn't use any of Draco's products, deeming it rude. Washing off was enough. He rubbed his face slightly before glancing down at himself at a familiar feeling. He blushed dark. 'Oh God, did I just get hard thinking about my boss?' He thought miserably. 'And in his fucking shower? Am I going to wank in his shower? ..yes, fuck yes I am.'

Harry bit his lip hard as he pushed a hand down and gripped himself at the base. He leaned back against the wall, stroking slowly. His other hand wandered, pinching and twisting his nipple before moving behind himself. Harry watched a drop of blood trail off of his lip as he bit harder. He ignored it, licking his lip over the welt of blood as he pushed two fingers into himself. 

The latino wiggled and scissored inside himself before beginning to thrust them in and out. Twitching his hips, Harry began stroking himself faster, and then he was coming. And he couldn't hold back the gasp he released as he did. Harry panted as quietly as he could, shakily turning off the water and grabbing a towel. He dried quickly and put on his clothes he had arrived in. After putting his glasses back on, he stepped out of the bathroom. There were 5 minutes on the clock. 

Draco looks up at him, smirking softly. Harry couldn't help but to blush, how was he supposed to look at him now? Especially when he was still coming down from his climax. "Mr. Potter, are you alright? I heard a gasp, did you fall?" He tilted his head. 

Harry looked away, fumbling for words. "Yeah, I uh, no I-" he furrowed his eyebrows, breathing for a moment. "Just a sudden burst of hot water," he decided. 

Draco looks at him for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, well, your uniform will be here, clean, tomorrow." Draco types a bit on his computer with a small smirk before closing it. "Let me walk you out."

Harry nodded, walking forward and stopping infront of his bosses desk. The Malfoy stood, grabbing his laptop and headed toward the door. He opened it for Harry, before closing and locking it behind them. Draco hummed as he walks to the elevator with Harry. The secretary, and everyone else it seemed, were all gone. 

They press the bottom floor button before the doors closed. Draco turns to Harry, humming as he looked the boy over. "You did very well today, Mr. Potter. Passed all the tests. You'll have a new uniform tomorrow." He decided. 

Harry rose his eyebrows, grinning lopsidedly. He knew the other would give in past his little joke, should Harry ignore it. "Oh, of course," he chuckled. "I assumed if I had pretended not to care, I'd get my real uniform." 

Draco just raises his eyebrows, turning closer to Harry. "What do you mean, Mr. Potter? That was your real uniform," he feigned innocence, but couldn't play down the smirk on his lips. "Did you care?"

"I-I uhm," another joke, he thought, at the smirk. "Yes. I felt, er, embarrassed, I suppose, sir."

Draco stares at him as they reach the last floor. Harry squirmed under his eyes, happening to glance down and see a very attentive tent in his bosses pants. He gulped and looked away quickly. "Then you may not like the one I planned for tomorrow." he said simply, walking out of the elevator and headed opposite of Harry. 

"Have a nice day, Mr., Mr. Malfoy," he managed, flushing and headed out the doors quickly.


	3. No, never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's second day, and also his first day after his promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut. You've been warned

The Malfoy looks up as he hears his new secretary ring. 'Your assistant is outside the office waiting.'  
He didn't exactly look up, because he had been waiting exactly for the others arrival. He pushed a button and unlocked the door. His employee walks in. Draco notes that he today he wore another pair of skinny jeans, along with a maroon short sleeve. He does not care that he looks too long. "Your uniform is in the bathroom, Mr. Potter." He said casually, leaning his chin on his hand. 

He smirks intently as he sees Harry blush, nod and then head to the bathroom. Draco waits a moment before quickly opening his laptop, switching to the bathroom security camera. He thanked whoever was up there he had decided to get one, because Harry reactions were too cute. He watched Harry hesitantly pick up the clothing Draco had left him. The latino scowled and crossed his arms, for a minute at least. Though, just as yesterday, he puts them on. 

Draco's cheeks flush and he smirks as Harry takes his shirt off, but shuts the laptop before more shows. He inhales to steady himself before Harry comes out. "I think you're pleased to see, I actually kept your uniform from yesterday." Draco drawled. He dared Harry to question him, his clenched jaw going slack as the man does just that. 

"It's, erm. Tighter?" Harry flustered, his cheeks flushing. 

"Ah, must have shrank in the wash. What a pity." Draco shrugged, leaning forward on his hand again. "Oh, let me see. Come here, Harry."

He stays put for a moment, until coming forward infront of Draco to the others approval. He smirks and bites his tongue, eyes roaming carelessly. Oh, they were tighter. And shorter. He had deliberately bought them in a smaller size. The shirt rid up just the slightest, and the shorts were shorter. He hummed in approval, circling his finger in the air.

Harry took the hint, doing a spin. Draco bit his lip and gripped his desk as Harry was faces away, before forcing a neutral expression. "Well, perhaps I'll have to buy a new set in the right size. It'll have to do, today." He shrugs. 

Harry nodded, breathing out slowly. "So, uhm, Mr. Malfoy, what do I do today?"

Draco thinks for a moment. "Put on some tea, and then come back here and we'll discuss."

Harry nodded and quickly went off to the lounge. After a minute, Draco looked up to see Harry approaching once more. He slowly sat in the chair across from his boss. The pale man sorts some papers idly as he thinks. "Mostly, Mr. Potter, I'll have you answer my personal phone, collect things from the copying machine, and of course, stand there and look pretty." He smiles for a moment. 

Harry nodded, flushing and looking down. "Your, uhm, personal phone? What would I do?"

"Answer any messages that you can, maybe pass the level on Candy Crush Saga I can't beat." He chuckled, handing the smartphone over to Harry. 

Harry nodded, mostly sitting in the chair with his legs criss crossed as he plays the game. Draco found it hard to focus with Harry so close. He was quiet and still, but his presence was loud. Draco sighed out a breath when Harry stood to get the pot of tea. He tried hard to focus on the sentence he's been reading for 5 minutes. 

Draco got more done in the minute Harry was gone than when he was in the room for the 7 minutes prior. He watched as Harry walked through with his tea, in a rhythmic habit that developed after only a day. He wondered what other habits he could work Harry in. He shook his head to himself at the thought, absently sipping the tea. 

"Hm?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Draco looked up at him with a slight scowl. He realised, the boy had said something.  
"What was that? I didn't hear." Draco puts the tea back blindly, putting it down on the plate. Oh yes, he never missed, not even having to look. 

"Uhm, I had said you got a message, from an unsaved number..a Jackson?" Harry held the phone out slightly. Draco looks for a moment, smirking.  
"Yes, I know him. Carry on the conversation shall he continue messaging, but tell him to behave." Draco says, nonchalantly. He turns back to his work without a second glance. 

Harry sits back down in the chair, typing away with a focused look. Draco often looked up and stared up at Harey for a few moments. He really was paying him greatly to distract him from his work. He prints something, eyes flicking up to Harry. 

Harry pauses and quickly gets up, walking to the printer across the room. He waits for the papers to finish, grabbing and filing them carefully. He swiftly walks back over and hands them to Draco.

Draco sorts them, filing them away and watching Harry sit once more. The blonde focuses for a long time, only glancing up when he hears a sharp intake of breath. Harry definitely hadn't meant to alarm him, though, it seems. He was blushing fiercely, thumbs twiddling over the keyboard as he seems to contemplate on what to type. 

Draco feels a small flare of jealousy, quickly going back to work. After being unable to focus for minutes, he slightly slams his hand on the table, leaning back and pushing a hand through his hair. He held his hair back in frustration, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed together. When he opens his eyes and releases his hair, he sees Harry looking up at him with wide eyes. The boy quickly looked down, though. Draco licked his lips, gripping at his desk.

"Harry, come here, behind the desk. Hand me my phone."

"I, yes, sir." He quickly stood, walking around the desk and standing a foot away from Draco. The Malfoy grabs the phone as its offered, scrolling all the way up on the conversation with the man he had met at a club last night. He reads quickly over the conversation, biting his inner cheek. Harry had said what Draco told him to, but it didnt seem to matter to the other man. The conversation took an abrupt turn when the other man sent a rather, inappropriate picture. Draco guessed this is where Harry had nearly gasped. 

He clenched his jaw when he seen Harry's messages back and forth from that point on. He just put his phone down firmly, slowly exhaling. His eyes flicked toward Harry, who was blushing and staring at the ground.

Draco grips him by his shirt, pulling him closer before pushing him down over his knees. He licked his lips and looked at the man beneath him. Harry was gripping tightly onto Dracos chair, his face scarlet as he hides it. Perfect, Draco grinned. He put a hand over Harry's thigh, trailing upward. He gripped the flesh beneath his hand, before giving a sharp smack. 

He almost groaned out at how Harry whimpered and subconsciously pushed his hips into the air even more. He gave the other what he wanted, giving three more quick slaps. He bites his lip as Harry faintly groaned. Draco gripped at the shorts, pulling them up so he could see Harry's red cheeks. 

Draco keeps spanking and gripping until he felt Harry's hard length against his thigh. He stares down at the red ass beneath him, trying to calm down his panting. He let's a small growl seep past his throat as Harry urgently shoved his hips up, wiggling slightly as if to taunt him. The next sound he made was a small gasp, when Draco roughly shoved down his shorts and pressed two fingers into Harry's mouth. 

He sucked on them obediently, quite literally moaning around them. Draco pulled them out hurriedly, using one hand to knead Harry's cheek aside so he could press the fingers urgently against his puckering entrance. Draco bit at his lip as he teases softly.

"Is this okay?" He breathed, pressing the fingers firmly for demonstration.

Harry nodded, panting softly.

"Say it," Draco urged. 

"Yes, sir," he whined, pressing his hips back needily. 

Draco just groaned, shoving both fingers in slowly. He relished the long, drawled groan Harry released, and the tight heat surrounding his fingers. He scissors slowly, before curling his fingers and beginning to pump them in and out. His own length was at full attention by now, pressing slightly against Harry's. 

"P-please, Mr. Malfoy," he choked out in a moan, trying to press his hips up more. 

"Please what, Harry?" He licks his lips, searching for the others prostate. 

"P-please f-" he cried out as Draco finds the desired spot, pushing firmly and rubbing against it. "Fuck me, please!" He moaned, hips rutting slightly. 

Draco groans at the words, his own hips involuntarily pressing upwards at the proposition. "N, I, I cant," he grunts. He shouldn't even be doing this. He starts thrusting the fingers harder, pushing right into his prostate with each push in.

Harry spasmed softly beneath him and clenched as he cried out his release. Draco bit his lip, slowly pumping his fingers as he allowed the boy to ride it out. He pulled out his fingers once Harry slumped against him, whimpering gently. He pulled the shorts up softly. Harry slowly sat up, straddling Draco's lap and quickly kissing him. Draco gripped him close, kissing back hungrily as he pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. He lapped against his tongue, groaning softly at how submissive even in kissing Harry was. 

The Malfoy pulled away suddenly. He panted, carefully pressing Harry off of him to stand. He took a moment to compose himself, running another hand through his hair. "Go clean yourself up, you may change back into your pants. This will never happen again. Understood?" He gulped softly, watching Harry flush and almost nod. 

"But you," he glanced down. Draco quickly shook his head, waving Harey away. After Harry walked away, he furrowed his eyebrows and pressed the heel of his hand against his erection. Fuck, it was beginning to hurt. But if what just happened came out, he'd be in substantial trouble. Getting himself off would make it impossible to bounce back.

Harry came back out in his pants, sitting on the chair infront of Draco's desk and curling his knees to his chest. "Do you want more tea?" He mumbled.

Draco glanced up, shaking his head. He focused more on his work, looking up a few minutes later when Harry abruptly stood. He watched as the latino slowly walked behind his desk, dropping to his knees infront of Draco.

The blonde clenched his jaw as Harry started to undo his pants. His hand reached out to stop him, before pausing. 

"Lunch time. You're not getting paid right now, stop acting like it." He semi mocked, hurriedly undoing Draco's pants and pulling out his erection. Draco groaned softly as he looked down at the man tentatively licking at his cock. He curled a hand in his hair as he took it between his lips and sucked softly. 

Draco had to grip his desk when Harry tongued his slit, precum dribbling from it. He took more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head eagerly. Draco rutted forward slightly, growling under his breath as he slipped into the others tight throat. He knew he wouldn't last long after ignoring his hardness, and Harry seemed to be able to tell aswell. 

Harry reached a hand up and stroked him firmly, his other hand gently grasping and cupping his sack. Draco moaned softly as the latino pulled off of his length, fisting his length as he rubbed his bosses cock head against his flat tongue as it stuck out. Draco twitched his hips forward, slightly into Harry's mouth as he cums. 

He kept stroking the other as he finishes, slowing his pumps. Draco opened his eyes he didn't realised he'd clenched shut. He blushed slightly, not nearly as much as Harry, as he savoured the sight below him. Harry swallowed what was in his mouth after he opened it to show Draco. The sight ripped a low growl from the older man, what didn't land in his mouth dribbled down his lips and chin.

Harry kept stroking slowly, licking his lips as he gazes up at the other. "Still never again?" He muses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler

"Fuck yes, give it to me, yes!" Harry gasped as the man behind him obliged, holding his wrists to pull him into each hard thrust. He whimpers out in remorse as his oncoming climax bubbles back down as the other stutters to a stop. He raises his head to look into the mirror, seeing someone had walked in on their quick bathroom session. His eyes widen as he recognizes it to be Draco.

"Fucking the new secretary, Mr. Potter?" He muttered, crossing his arms. 

Harry flushed and tried to think of something to babble. The male in question was quickly pulling away and fixing his pants. Draco steps aside as he pushes out of the door. "Fired," he grumbled as he walked past. 

Harry sat up against the counter he was bent over, not getting up very far before the Malfoy pinned him back down. He whimpered slightly as Draco pushed his hips against Harry's. "I, sir, I-"

"Stop talking." He grumbled, clenching his jaw. Harry nodded slightly, hanging his head as Draco grinded against him. "You're lucky I don't fire you where you stand." He growled, wrapping a hand around Harry's throat. He pulled him up flush against his chest, tightening his hold slightly. 

Harry nodded slightly, whining softly when Dracos hand slipped down and stroked him softly. "But you look so pretty, standing where you are." He mumbled hotly in his ear. "If I find another pair of hands on you again, I won't he nearly as kind, though. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," he closed his eyes as his boss kissed under his jaw. The hand on his own cock left, and Harry could feel Draco undoing his own pants. He bit his lip as he felt him waste no time to shove completely in. Harry gasped softly, biting his lip. Draco had never fucked him. In fact, since his second day, two weeks ago, the two only shared lingering stares. 

But that was changed now, as Draco quickly started a punishing rhythm. Harry erupted in cried out babbles and moans. His hands shot up to grip Draco's shoulders as he was held still by his neck. 

"Yes, finally, fuck! You're so good, so good, fuck, fuck," he lolled his head back onto Draco's shoulder, the others thrusts becoming harsher.

"You're so big," Harry sobbed out in a moan, the others cock dragging against his prostate with every deep thrust. He was well stretched, of course, having just been fucked, but Draco pressed deeper, stretching longer inside of him. 

"Just take it," he growled out, shoving Harry down to bend over as his thrusts became erratic. He surges a hand into dark hair to pull his head up, forcing Harry to watch him fuck in the mirror. Harry blushed as he watched, his moans fogging up the glass slightly. They made eye contact in the mirror and Harry came, crying out incoherently and clenching around his boss. 

Draco only groaned at the feeling, biting his lip as he watched Harry's blissful face from his climax in the mirror. "You're so pretty," he breathed, leaning down over Harry's back as he whispered into his ear. "You take my cock so well." Draco whispered, moaning right after.He quickly pulled out as he came, stroking himself as he milked his orgasm. He came in stripes over Harry's bare thighs and ass. 

Harry shakily sat up on his elbows, licking his lips as he panted. He pressed him back down, kneeling and pushing his cheeks apart. He licked over the boys entrance, softly dipping his tongue in for a few moments before pulling back and standing. He tucks himself away as his breathing begins to even out. 

Harry finally stands after Draco wipes him off. He pulled up his pants and boxers that pooled at his knees. He hums in satisfaction, turning on his heel to kiss his boss for a few moments. The blonde began to wrap his arms around Harry and try to deepen the kiss when the latino simply pulls back. "I'll see you at work, Mr. Malfoy." Harry winked, side stepping before exiting.


	5. Of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoken and unspoken understandings are very important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this ones really short!! Sorry I took so long to write, I just started 2 new jobs! Filler chapter, tbh, and I rlly wanted the beginning of the shower scene

Harry arrived to work as punctual as always. There was a new secretary, again. Though this time he knew why, of course.

He walks in at the click, smiling sheepishly. "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy.." At the voice, Draco glances up. 

"Hello, Harry." He mumbled. Harry promptly went to change into his uniform. He closes the bathroom door behind him, before raising an eyebrow. He opens the door back up, to see his boss already looking his way.

"Oh yes, it seems I forgot to get your uniform dry cleaned. A pity." He smirked a bit, leaning forward on his arm. "Oh, well. Naked it is."

Harry's eyebrows raise and jaw lowers. Was he serious? Was this some sort of punishment? "Yes, Mr. Potter. You heard correctly. Hurry now, make some tea." He stated simply, going back to his laptop.

The man chewed his lip, giving a slight nod. Nothing he hasn't seen, he reasons. Though it felt odd, working naked. Freeing all the same. Although he was a bit scared of accidentally getting excited. 

Harry scampered to the lounge, stark naked, to quickly make the tea. He set the water filled kettle onto its heater before leaning back against his counter. He found himself looking over his own figure, only getting back to task as the water finishes heating. 

"Thank you, Harry. That's all for now. Feel free to do whatever until further notice." Draco doesn't glance up as he sips his tea that was handed to him. He sets it aside with assistance. The blonde huffs softly and looks over as Harry doesn't move. 

The Potter quickly took the hint and stepped away. He wasn't sure what to do now. He eventually made his way to the shower. May as well now rsther than when he got home. 

Harry steps into the hot water, wincing softly before melting into it with comfort. He ran his hands through black his hair, pushing it from his face. He watches the water stream from its spout. He gasps softly when the shower door opens, looking over to see his boss. 

Draco's eyes raked over his body as he steps in behind Harry. He pushes close, silently, hands running over his chest and slowly lower. Harry can feel the others smirk against his shoulder when he finally lightly grasps the brunetts length. The younger man simply bites his lip, letting his head fall back against Draco's shoulder. 

The Malfoy kissed softly yet hungrily around Harry's neck as he starts pumping his fist. "Harry," he licked his lips, grasping him as he stops his movements. "You know you don't have to do any of this. You won't be fired." And he meant it. Though he'd be lying to say he'd be surprised, if not disappointed, if Harry stopped it all.

"No, no, please, keep going-" Harry put, beautifully, bucking into Draco's hand. His boss only grinned, obliging. He kissed and even suckled on Harry's neck as he slowly strokes him off. Harry would moan breathily, rocking his hips into the rhythm Draco set. He groaned when he pushed back against the pale man, feeling his erection press against himself. 

Harry didn't realise what he was doing, exactly, until he saw Draco staring into his own gaze with his silver eyes, breath hitched in his throat. Oh God, Harry clenched his jaw. He just pinned his boss against the wall. 

To his surprise, Draco only wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry groaned into it, kissing quickly as his hands roamed Draco's body. His cock twitched. Lord, he'd never seen all of him, touched all of him. His nails rake softly over the perfect skin, leaving pink trails. His hands rub their way onto his backside as the kiss deepens. 

Harry barely pushes a finger into Draco's chest before the man pulled from the kiss hurriedly. He was panting, flustering, even, his cheeks painted scarlet. "J-just fuck me," he mumbled. 

Bossy even when bottoming. What else had Harry expected, though? "But you-"

He was cut off when his cock was gripped. "I like it rough, Potter. Fuck me, now." He panted, his other arm trying to pull him closer. Harry gulped, wrapping one of Draco's legs around his hip before trailing his length to the others entrance. 

He pressed in slowly. He really didn't want to hurt him, more than the other wanted, at least. Draco winced and dug his nails into Harry's shoulders, groaning lowly under his breath. He breathes out slowly when Harry finally is seated against him. Harry watches as the semi pained man opens his eyes, looking up at him from his slump. "Well, get on with it, Potter."

And he does. He holds back as much as he can, but holy hell, they have so much pent up sexual tension, and he's so tight. His rhythm starts on the slower side, but the feeling in itself had him losing control with each buck. Draco seemed to thoroughly enjoy when Harry sped up, though. He didn't babble like Harry tended to, but only moaned out and gripped him impossibly closer. He even tried bucking his hips in rhythm, to no avail. 

"Oh fuck," Harry groaned, moving a hand to stroke Draco as his erratic thrusts quickened and became harsh. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted Draco to come first. He put his forehead over the blondes shoulder.

He bit the smooth, pale shoulder as Draco clenched around him and came over them both in a loud moan. "Yes, fuck, come in me," he whined in his post orgasmic bliss, Harry gladly helping him ride it out. 

The erotic words sent him the rest of the way over the edge, he didn't last a few more hard thrusts before he came inside the other. As requested. Draco moaned softly at the feeling, clenching around him more and milking all of his climax. Harry panted heavily against the other, pulling away to look at him. He pulled out of the other man slowly. 

Damn, he looked good. Flushed face and lips from kisses and bites, small bites and marks on his neck, from Harry. Panting with his lips parted, as his usual business look and perfectly styled hair was drenched and disheveled in the shower water. And, God, his usual focused, piercing silver eyes were blown with lust, looking up at him. Not demanding or thinking over company issues. Just enjoying the minute of endorphins flooding his brain. 

Though, a minute is a lot shorter when you're having fun. Too soon, Draco licked his lips and swallowed, standing on his own and straightening his back. He was taller than Harry once more, and immediately gained his focused, formal attitude once more. Though it cracked a moment as he craned his neck to kiss Harry slowly. He pulled away quickly, as if to discipline himself to stay on task. 

"Thank you..Mr. Potter...you can wear your clothes...take an early day, if you wish." He stepped out, grabbing a towel and quickly beginning to dry. Harry turned the water off, watching idly before grabbing a towel himself. 

Draco had his pants on and began buttoning his shirt before Harry was half done drying. Hs made quick work, but as he reached for the door handle, Harry grabbed his arm softly. 

"Hey," he mumbled, pulling him over and kissing him. Draco hums into it, Harry can actually feel him smile a bit. He lightly swipes his tongue over Draco's lips, and they're lost in a battle of exploring one anothers mouths. Their hands softly intertwined into one anothers bodies and hair before slowly pulling away for breath. 

Draco gulped immediately once he opened his eyes, pulling away and quickly going back to his office. 

Harry stood for a minute, hands in the air from where he held Draco, before they fell to his sides. He dresses slowly, thinking a bit about how the other reacted when they kissed. Perhaps he felt it was too intimate. 

He walked out of the bathroom, both men looking away quickly when they locked eyes. "I think I am going to have an early day, then, if you're sure.."

Draco's typing stuttered before he gave a small nod. "Of course, Mr. Potter." .. "Have a nice day." He added as an afterthought.


	6. Goodbye, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(( my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall don't out me for being a puss but this got me in my feels :(

Draco Malfoy had a long night. So what, if he was fucking another employee. So what, if it was beginning to go the same way as last time. So what, if it still hurt his chest? What, is that he still cared. He cared all night long. He cared through solemnly downing his whiskey after work. He cared through solemnly downing all the admittedly horrid tea Harry made. He cared when he railed a guy behind the club and when he admitted he liked Harry's looks when he wasn't in a skimpy uniform. So, he tried to care less by making him more of an object. It never worked for long, though. The boy's sweet kisses and lingering stares made him too real. 

Draco cared too much about other things in this moment, though. He was bloody late. He surged through the hall and turned the corner, to find Harry leaned against the door, twiddling his thumbs. 

Professionalism, he repeated to himself. He nodded at his secretary and unlocked the door, letting them both in. He noted to himself to remember to fire the new secretary today. No one should see him late, ever. Also, he can't keep an employee too long. Bad for business and his own image. Shut up, Harry didn't count. No one cared about his personal 'janitor' because he never revealed to have promoted him. 

"My apologies, Mr. Potter." He mumbled simply, leaving it at that as he closed the door. He went to his desk and unpacked some things from his work bag. He looked up to notice Harry's aura. It was, different. He seemed unsure. Not exactly excited or nervous. Tetering between the two, somehow. 

"Uhm, no uniform today," he notes as he shuffles his paperwork. He glances up as he sees Harry flush and begin to take his shirt off. "Oh, no, Harry." He tilts his head. He feels bad for a moment, what has he done to the boy? "Keep your clothes on, that's alright." He smiled weakly before looking down at his work once more. 

"Why?" His voice cracked slightly. His hands pushed his shirt back down, hands wringing together. Why?! Draco raises his eyebrows for a moment and looks up. Harry basically squirms under his stare, his cheeks flushing once more. 

"Why..not?" The blond furrows his eyebrows now. Surely Harry didn't think he just came to have relations now, right? He decides his doesn't want to know the answer, and just waves the boy off. Harry quickly goes. Draco looks up to watch him head to the lounge, frowning slightly. He didn't do the awkward little scamper he usually does, just speed walks. 

For one too many times again, he cannot focus. Did he do something wrong, yesterday? To upset the man? He found himself fretting over it far too much. It could have just as likely been a family death, he reasoned. But nonetheless, he wanted to assure the male was alright. Alright to work properly, of course, he reasoned once more. 

He stood and walked to the lounge. Harey was standing facing the counter. He seemed to be waiting for the tea to finish broiling. Zoning out, perhaps. Draco slowly approached, putting a hand on Harry's arm to rip him from his thoughts. And he jolted, turning around quickly. 

"Sorry, sir, I uhm." He pursed his lips, unable to reciprocate his own thoughts. 

"That's quite alright, Mr. Potter." He takes a step back, noting how the other subconsciously leans forward so they're still close. "I only came in to assure you're, er, alright. You seem distracted."

Harry's eyes quickly shifted downward. "Well, to be honest, sir, I'm great." Though he didn't look it at all. "I thought about emailing you, or calling, but I didn't want to face it. But, today's the day, so I have to." He chided weakly, forcing excitement at the phrase.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That was all very vague. But he waited, letting Harry tell at his own pace. His fingers twitch, he wanted to rub his thumb over Harry's collar bone and he wanted to hug him, but he couldn't place why. 

"I uhm, well I got into my dream school?" He laughs awkwardly, licking over his lips. "It's, it's a full schedule and a long train away, so I uhm."

And there's a lot of emotions. He's happy for the man, of course. He also feels albeit guilty. He sometimes forgets just goe young Harry is. 20, 21ish. He wasn't too much older, only being 25, but he had his whole life planned ahead of himself with his father's company given to him. "When do you start?" He smiles slightly, his voice a bit raspy as he conflicts himself further in his mind. 

"I, I start next week!" Harry grinned a bit, looking away. "I just, er. Hate to go," he chuckled awkwardly.

"I hate to see you go, Harry." He nodded. He breathes deeply before nodding again. "But, thank you for your time."

He grunts softly in surprise as Harry abruptly hugs hims, his head in the others chest as he holds tight. Draco swallowed, slowly wrapping his arms around him aswell. Ow? Draco chuckled softly at himself. Of course he's going. Harry slowly stood straight again, looking up slightly at the other. 

Draco just sighs, and allows himself to release his professionalism, if even just a minute. His eyebrows droop a bit and his lips purse a small frown. His eyes don't change, the eyes are always true. He trailed a hand to Harry's cheek and let his thumb brush over his cheekbone. "I do hope we stay in touch." He mumbled. He leaned forward, planting a small kiss on Harry's forehead. 

A voice rang through a speaker in the next room, right on schedule, of course. "Meeting in 5."

Harry frowned, looking down. "I'll have to be going by then. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy.." when he looked back up, it was at the once again professional man infront of him. Draco didn't trust to hold eye contact, giving a small nod and moving his hand to grab Harry's. He held it in both of his own hands, shaking softly. "Goodbye, Harry." 

He pulls away, feet of lead trailing him out of the lounge. He pushes open the door, pausing slightly in his move. 

"Wait- Mr,, sir," Draco looks back, eyebrows raising. "Was I your new favourite?" He blushed a bit, but seemed so intent on getting an answer. 

Draco smiled weakly, nodding mostly to himself. "Yes, Harry. You are." And with that, he walked toward out of his office. Except he didn't go to his meeting, he called and canceled as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Fired," he grumbled softly as he walks past his secretary. He moves to the elevator, leaning against it. Should have known what he'd get into, he scowled himself. Last time, he fell madly head over heels. Hiding his true intent on getting love by replacing it with lust only hurt himself in the end, when his last favourite decided to move to another state. No strings attached to secret work sex, of course. So he'd stop checking his email and phone log, after so long, you'd assume. 

And he did, when he grew fond and looked forward to seeing how Harry would look at him the next day. Forward to, perhaps, just kissing the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all guilty of converting our emotions to protect ourselves


	7. Yes, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?? Another chapter after I finally add plot? Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((

Draco long since stopped getting postcards from Harry. He presumed that the obligation to keep in touch eventually fades, of course. He never replied, but he kept them all in a neat stack in a drawer in his desk. He got the most in the summer, from all the places the man traveled to abroad. 

Most didn't need reply, anyways. They didn't have a return address, being sent to his office. He would idly look over the words and trace Harry's name in his scrawled handwriting. Though, he knew that he should be forgetting the other. It had been far too long a time ago and far too little time together. 

Though, still, they made him smile a little. It was easier to smile after so long, instead of feel remorse for the other. He seemed happy. Moving on with life. Draco was 29 now, he was beginning the second part of his life. Harry was just beginning his, at barely 25. That's why it shocked him greatly when he got a golden post card instead of a brilliantly cliche post card with a sunset picture on the front, saying something corny. He unfolds the delicate card, chewing his inner cheek. 

"Of course I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright, I'll perhaps invite him. M' bye." Draco hangs his phone up, slipping it into his pocket and slowly exhaling. This would be a long ride. He boarded the train, taking a private section seat and making himself comfortable. He didnt much like trains, or long rides. He might be impatient, but it gave him time to think.

The Malfoy got off the train in due time, groaning slightly as he stretches his legs. He looked at the map near the center of the station, heading out. Draco easily found his way to the hotel he rented for the two days. He wasn't willing to sit through a train ride twice in one day whilst in a rush. But for now, it was late, and he had to get up in the morning. So he carded his door, closed it behind him, and crashed on the bed with his small suitcase. 

Sleep found him far too slowly, and morning came far too fast. But he opted to be a bit tired, so long as he was on time. He took a fast shower, and changed into his clothes. It was nearly the same as when he was working. Suit and tie. He wore a red tie, as requested. Though he found himself conflicted greatly on his appearance. He tied his long hair in low pony tail and shaved, looking over himself. His face twisted in disgust on how much he resembled his father. He untied his hair, and skipped the gel. 

"As good as it's going to get," he grumbled. He slipped his expensive leather shoes on, pocketed his wallet and hotel card, then headed out. 

He weaved through crowds of proud people before finding the seat reserved for himself. He sat in it with barely a moment to spare before the event began. 

"Now presenting, the Class of," a lady was babbling into a microphone, overly excited. Draco leaned forward in his seat with his eyebrows furrowed, half listening as young people were called and walked through the stage. 

Finally, they got to the O's, so the blonde began listening and watching intently. "..Harry Potter," she announced. Draco subconsciously shivered. Oh God, now's the moment. 

He watches as the boy..no, man, scampers characteristically onto the stage from behind the curtain. He looks out into the crowd idly, his face lighting up as he spots the pale blonde in the middle of the seated crowd. Draco can't help but to smirk back at him with a nod, clapping along with the rest of the people. Harry takes the framed paper, and shakes some hands, hugging others, before making his exit. 

The Malfoy can barely sit still the rest of the ceremony, everyone having to wait until the end to get up and for the students to visit parents and such. Eventually, the lady comes back to center stage and announces her best wishes and such. Draco doesn't listen, he's hurriedly getting up along with others. It takes some weaving through the larger crowd again, but eventually he spots a mop of dark hair. 

"I cant believe you came," Harry grinned as he hugs Draco tightly, burying his head in the crook of his pale neck. 

"Of course," the blonde hummed, pulling away to look at Harry. He looks so aged, yet the exact same, he noted internally. "How about I buy you lunch?"

Harry bit his lip with a small smile, nodding. He sighs softly in excitement. "Well, I pick where, you don't know how to get around busy college towns." He teased.

Draco opened his mouth to refute before accepting it as fact. "Alright, fair. Lead the way, Mr. Graduated."

Harry scoffed softly, grabbing Draco's hand and leading him off. He had lost the robes while waiting, wearing a disheveled button up and skinny dress pants. They walk silently, enjoying one anothers presences, before Draco is pulled into a small diner. 

It was rather charming, and Harry led him to a booth. They sat across one another, taking in the others renewed appearance. Harry had stubble now, just slightly, new glasses, a messier hair cut and he squared out to look less boyish. 

Though, Draco's hair was longer now. Reaching a bit below his shoulders, his cheekbones and jaw pointy as ever. Somehow, he seemed nearly the same, though something was different, that Harry couldn't place. Harry ordered for them both, insisting whatever it was, was amazing. 

"Okay, okay, I trust you." He chuckled, sipping the water he had ordered. 

"Drinking something other than tea? Thought I'd never." Harry grins crookedly, shaking his head. 

Draco barked a small laugh, rolling his eyes playfully. "Listen, I've carried a secret with me for nearly 5 years, I must tell you something."

Harry's joy sobered up at the attitude change. He straightened up, raising an eyebrow. 

"Your tea, well, it is not particularly pleasant." Draco says monotonely, before cracking a laugh.

Harry gasped, crossing his arms. "But you always drank it!"

"Well you were just so cute, how could I not? Can't tell you how many people I fired first day for bad tea." He tsked, shaking his head with a smirk. 

Harry chuckled, blushing slightly and refusing to believe it. "I think I make amazing tea. You're picky."

"Am not," Draco grinned, leaning forward. "If I was picky I would not have drank it."

"Fine, fine. My tea is amazing, just not to you." He settles, and the food is sat infront of them. 

Draco hummed in disagreement at the statement, cutting a piece of meat and trying it. He nodded in approval, smirking.

"This is good," he mumbled, dabbing his mouth slightly with his napkin. Harry looks up at him, as he eats the meat off the fork, the whole big piece on the utensil as he bites off pieces. 

Draco laughed slightly, covering his mouth. Oh God, still childish and clumsy, then. Harry swallowed his bite and wipes his mouth. "Priss," he teased. 

"Am not! I was raised with manners." He hummed simply, sipping his water. 

"Mm-hmm.." Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he continues eating in his own fashion. 

They eat and chat nonchalantly, catching up whilst keeping the conversation light. Harry's major, traveling, and whatnot. 

"Come on, tell me what you've been up to! You can't avoid the subject all day." Harry crosses his arms, pushing his empty plate away from himself. 

"You don't want to hear of my boring old-person work. I do the same work I did when you were there." He put it simply, shrugging. 

"Personal life, Mr. Malfoy!" He scoffed.

"Draco," he suggests, with a small smile. 

Harry pauses a moment, before nodding. "Okay, personal life, Draco!" He quickly retracts. 

And the named man scoffs, trying to think. "Nothing too interesting, Harry. Really, I'd like to hear about yours instead." He opened his wallet as the check comes, grabbing it quickly as it's placed on the table. He writes the tip and places his card with it.

Harry grabs the fold, "I'll get the tip, then," he grumbles. It was only courtesy, he was raised to believe, if the other was paying. His jaw literally unhinges when he reads the tip Draco intended to leave. "100?!" He looked up at him.

Draco rose his eyebrows only at the look. 

"That's literally, like, over 300%!"

And he shrugs. Harry blinked and just put the fold back down. He watched fondly as the waitress opens the book and has the same reaction. She quickly fixes her face, and moves to put a decimal. 

Draco quickly tsked, looking up at her. "I know what I put, darling. You did amazing, the food was good."

She stares at him with a smile for a moment before quickly going to cash check for their food. Harry stands as Draco does, both headed for the door. 

"So," Harry hums. Draco glanced down as the man linked their fingers together, squeezing softly. "Did you get a hotel?"

Draco almost choked, raising an eyebrow for a moment. "Uhm, yes.."

"Well, would you care to, catch up some more-?" He smirks, looking at Draco.

The man knew he should think it over. Should have hesitated, but he only nods and quickly turns the corner toward the building he was staying. Harry grinned, being dragged along by his hand. 

Soon enough Draco was fumbling with his hotel card and opening the door, quickly shutting it behind him. Harry was on him in seconds, arms and leg and mouth curling around and into him. Draco hungrily kissed back. How could he not? But, how, after all this time, and so much changed, could they pick up where they left off?

His thoughts and tensions subsided quickly when Harry pushed his hand into his crotch. His hand rubbed firmly as they shoved their tongues together. Draco's own hands move to Harry's hips, grasping him closer. They grinded and gasped into one anothers mouths. Draco soon backed them both up until Harry's knees hit the bed and he fell onto his back.

The Malfoy pulled him fully onto the bed by his hips, crawling over him. They both sat up and started undoing buttons and ties and pushing off shoes and pants. It wasn't long until the only thing left were boxers, quickly discarded with the rest. 

Draco groaned and leaned down, licking a small stripe up Harry's cock with a smirk. God, it's been too long. The latino underneath him groaned before flipping them both. He quickly straddled his former boss, grinding teasingly against his length. 

The older man bit his lip, hands clutching Harry's hips as he guides the grinds slowly. The man above him leans down, kissing his collar bones and splaying his fingers over his pale chest. Draco bit his lip, groaning when Harry reached down and started stroking his length.

"Fuck...God, Harry, I can't.." he breathed out.

"Can't what?" He mused, squeezing over the head and causing Draco to gasp softly. "Do you want me to ride you, sir?" He teased, grinding his hips forward. 

Well, this sentence Draco had formed quickly dissipated. He just nodded a bit with a groan, moving his hand to Harry's entrance. He looked up at the other when he felt some sort of hard plastic instead. 

Harry bit his lip and smirked. "Just in case you were coming," he mumbled against his lips, kissing him and moaning softly. Draco flushed at the thought of how long he'd had the toy in, pulling it out before pushing it back in. He groaned back into the others mouth, pulling it out and putting it aside. 

Harry guided the others cock to his entrance, wasting no time to sink down onto it. They both pulled from the kiss and groaned, Harry's nails softly digging into Draco's chest as he's seated. He circles his hips softly, biting his lip as he looks down at the blonde underneath him.

He lifts up off from where their chests were touching. His hands stay on Draco's pale pecs, scratching down softly as he pulls off and then pushes back down onto Draco's member. He quickly set a pace, fucking himself onto the older mans cock as he moaned out appraisals. 

Draco clutched the boys hips almost hard enough to bruise, his nails leaving dark crescent moons on their lay as he bucks up to meet Harry's hips. He watches and savors the way the latino throws his head back when Draco manages to shove into his prostate.

He babbles about how good it feels, how long he's waited, and how, fuck, right there, as Draco holds his hips firmly and begins guiding him as his legs shake and weaken. 

Draco gladly increases the pace as Harry can't keep up, groaning under his breath as he makes sure to keep dragging along the bous prostate and listen to his screams of pleasure. He's sure the hotel staff and neighbors hear, but doubts anyone will complain. It was unbearably hot to just listen to. Draco moaned and closed his eyes as he came into the boy, to the others boys surprise. Harry whimpered softly at the feeling and came a few erratic thrusts later, promptly collapsing against Draco. 

He panted and shakily pulled the other out of him, laying his head on the others chest. They're both coated in a thin layer of sweat, neither caring enough as they simply hold each other. 

Malfoy licked his lips as he thinks, shaking his head. He sits them both up, pursing his lips. "Harry," he cleared his throat.

"I know," he mumbled, but refused to let go. "It's not personal. It's okay." 

Draco frowned, pulling Harry back and looking at him. "What?" 

Harry reluctantly met his eyes. "I mean, I guess things haven't changed. Some fun, but then it's back to being professional. I understand, I mean."

"No, I." Draco sighed and pulled the covers over Harry so he wouldn't get cold. "That's not how it was."

"Then how?" Harry chewed his lip. It felt like yesterday and an eternity ago. 

"Well. Do you remember..when I told you no, you couldn't ask who my favourite employee was?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, holding the covers close and nodding. "Well. He was very sweet, and shy. Like you and I, we ended up getting occasionally intimate. But, er, there was more. On my end, at least. I valued him as more than someone on my payroll. But, again, like you and I, I quickly went back to work. Had to be professional. Get work done. Don't let silly emotions interfere with the company. I just, uhm. I guess I didn't realise closing myself off kept him from so much as thinking of me more than his boss. I haven't heard from him in a long time. I suppose if I had been honest and shown so much as a smile outside of shenanigans it would've been different."

Harry chewed his lip as he listened, frowning softly. Draco kept his eyes down, focusing on Harry's knee that he was tracing circles on. "So, that's how it was, only with you. You'd think I would had learned my lesson. But, Harry, that's not what I wanted to say."

Harry gulped at the conformation of feelings, but met Draco's eyes as they looked back up. "Then, what..?" 

"Things are different, Harry. It's been four years."

"Well we have so much to catch up on. Obviously the emotions and chemistry are still here.." the latino mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. Why was he going to admit and then retract?

"Yes, Harry..they are. But. I need someone to take over my fathers business. Well. He needs me to have somebody to."

Harry cocked his head to the side, holding his breath. "So?" What?

Draco just brought up his left hand, a simple silver band on his ring finger. Oh. Harry looked, staring at it for a few moments before moving off of Draco's lap. He slowly pulled on his boxers and pants without another word. The blond watched him dress, looking at the ring. 

"She doesn't mean anything," he mumbled. 

"Of course not." Harry sniffed slightly. He wasn't crying, not even teared up, just. He doesn't know. Numb? 

"I'm serious, Harry..it's just an engagement."

"I'm not going to be a home wrecker for a closeted gay man, marrying a woman just to breed for his daddies demands." He spat, pulling on his shirt. The words even stung himself, they were harsher than he'd meant them to be. But he had a right to be upset. 

"I understand." Draco nods. He starts putting on his own clothes, painfully casually. 

Harry watches as he buttons up his shirt, his jaw clenching. "Yeah just go back to being professional, Draco, that's always worked for you." He ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his glasses. "Give me a call when you decide there's more to life than working 9-5 and saying 'yes father,' then."


	8. For me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets suprising information at his first big post college interview

Harry would like to say he doesn't remember the last time he was this nervous for an interview. But he does remember. Alas, if he could land a job with a multi millions company, surely he can land his dream job with all the requirements?

He sits in a leather chair and clasps his hands together. The latino opens his mouth to introduce himself, before the mans hand waved. 

"Oh, no need, Mr. Potter. I'm very aware of who you are, in fact your name is quite the buzz!" 

Harry's mouth opened slightly. Surely he wasn't that impressive. He was very proud of his portfolio and his essay to enter, but it was all uniform to the requirements. 

"Oh, don't be modest." His hopefully-future-boss chided. "You worked closely with a very important man! He wrote himself as a reference along with a letter. It's very clear to all of us here, that you have the job. I'll email you your orientation. Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and shook the mans hand, grinning. He walked out in a haze, his thoughts swarming absently. Draco had done this? After he stormed out a month ago? As he walked out of the building, he found himself near the train station. The brunett sighed slowly and walked up the booth, smiling softly at the holder and sliding the money to them. 

The man thought a lot through the train ride. His new career. Draco. Did he get married? Why didn't he call? 

Harry awoke with a jerk when a hand brushes his shoulder. "Terribly sorry. The trains ended." A voice explained. He nodded and pushed his glasses onto his face, standing up on wobbly legs. 

Right. It was only 3 on a Tuesday, so Harry guaranteed the blond was at his office. He taxi-ed to the familiar tall building, pressing the same elevator button as he would years ago. He smiled softly in remembrance as he sees, of course, a new secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, ju-"

"You cannot see Mr. Malfoy without an appointment."

Harry crossed his arms. "Just tell him who it is."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. He doesn't like to be interrupted."

Harry exhaled and ran a hand through his hair before grinning. He moved to a potted plant, moved a rock, and grabbed a key. The secretaries mouth gaped as Harry unlocked the office door and let himself in. 

"Who let you in?" Draco growled, not looking up as he furiously types at his documents. 

"You should re hide the spare key," Harry hummed, leaning against the doorway after closing it. 

Draco looked up at the voice, his mouth opening and twitching towards a grin. He cleared his throat and forced himself to cross his legs and stay seated. 

"Hello, Harry.."

"Hi," he mumbled back, slowly walking over. Draco turned in his chair as he Harry steps close. The darker man slowly takes the others own pale hands, looking over his fingers slowly. No ring. 

"You-" Harry started, unable to finish. Draco nodded, and the man couldnt help but smile. He straddled the older man quickly, capturing him in a hungry kiss. Familiar hands grope over his clothes and hips. Harry wasted no time to grind his hips down and groan as a tongue pushed into his mouth. 

Draco pressed his own hips up, their chests pressing together. They slowly pulled from the kiss, panting. "So, what happened?" Harry mumbled, trying to regain his composure. 

Draco put his head back against the chair. He was too aroused to think, but knew the other wouldn't be satisfied until he knew. 

"Well, uhm." He lifted his head. "Obviously, you know, it was arranged.."

And Harry nodded. 

"But..she wanted to, er.." he pursed his lips. "And I couldn't. So." He exhaled and shook his head. "It was extravagantly difficult." Draco mumbled, chuckling softly. 

Harry pouted but then grinned slightly, cupping Dracos cheeks and kissing him gently for a moment. "Thank you," he breathed against his lips, pecking him a few more times in between more 'thank yous'.

"Missed you," The blond hummed into his ear, his wandering hands mapping every inch of Harry's body. The pale fingers sprawled underneath his shirt and the hem of his pants, shimmying all the fabric off of his dark skin. The Potter sat straddled on Draco, shirtless and grinning down at him.

He jolted as he heard the door open behind them. He watches Dracos expression as he looks to the unseen intruder. 

"You're late for a mee-"

"And you're fired. Right after you postpone it until Thrusday."

The door promptly shut and Harry giggled, leaning close and kissing beside Dracos ear. 

"Is it bad that I get so turned on when you go all boss mode?" He whispered, biting his lip.

The Malfoy groaned softly, kneading the Latinos ass and pulling him closer. 

"God you're so hot..you like it when I tell you what to do, baby?" He mumbled huskily in his ear. He smirked against Harry's dark neck when the boy moaned softly and nodded.

"Good boy," he mumbled, to which earned him a small whine. "Bend over the desk.."

Harry swiftly got off and did as told, arching his back and putting his head in his arms. Draco stood and chuckled, standing over him and groping his ass. 

"Do you remember your second day? When you got all hard, begging me to fuck you just because I spanked your pretty ass red?"

Harry nodded, earning a spank. "Words.."

"Yes," he breathed quickly, whimpering as he was spanked again. "Yes sir."

"Do you want me to fuck you baby?" He whispered, pressing his erection against the others behind and nipping on Harry's ear. 

"Yes sir.." 

"Show me how much you want it baby." Draco said as he pushed his pants and boxers down quickly along with Harry's own. 

Harry bit his lip as the Malfoy slathered his cock in lube before pressing the tip against his entrance.

"Oh god," He sobbed out as he pushed back against it and the head shoved past. 

"So good," Draco breathed, gripping Harry's hips to steady himself. "Show me how much you need my cock,"

So the Potter pressed back more with a groan, slowly pushing on and off the few inches he could manage. "Please fuck me," he whimpered. 

"Who?" Draco growled, pushing in slightly more as he slaps the others ass cheek.

"Please fuck me, sir!" Harry moaned out in plead. Draco bit his lip and pressed the rest of the way until seated, groaning out as he grinds his hips closer to get impossibly deep. 

"You like it when I shove my big cock deep inside your ass, baby?" He muttered through clenched teeth, letting Harry adjust as he rollsd his hips. 

Harry nodded and stared forward with his eyebrows knit and eyes lidded halfway. "Yes sir," he barely breathed, his cheeks tainting. 

His hands flew toward the desk to hold himself up as Draco grips his hips and starts pounding in quickly. He moans out short repeated noises, the desk creaking in their erratic fast movements. 

The older man thrusts as deep as he could, holding for a moment, then pulling nearly all the way out. To slam back in just as deep. He held Harry's hips still, panting. 

"Come on, be a good boy and show me how much you like it." He tutted. He held himself flush against the other so he couldnt get any friction. Finally releasing the boys hips, Harry arched his back down once more. He moved his hips forward before rocking back, fucking himself onto the others cock.

"Please, sir, I love it when you fuck me, it's been too long," Harry pleaded. He was rocking his hips faster as he stifled moans to speak. 

Draco rubbed his hands over the Potters hips and dug his nails in slightly. He bucked forward, suddenly, seated against the other before beginning his brutal pace from before. Harry was glad he obliged, hands gripping to the desk. His hung head flew back as he cried out and came.

Dracos eyes lid as he watches the boy come, untouched. His thrusting stutters and becomes erratic as he rides out Harry's high and chases his own. He forgot how to breathe when he buried deep and came, finally letting out a gasp and pant of air after his high comes down. 

He slowly pulled away from the other and met his gaze when Harry turned. They craned to meet for a soft kiss, full of promise, perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
